A variety of devices exist for fastening a securing member about packs, boxes, etc. Those devices, used while preparing goods for transportation, are typically steel or plastic tape. Special devices are used for the purpose of tightening such a securing member. Often these special devices are structure fixed to a means of transportation and are of no use for general purposes. No general purpose solution to this problem exist. Rope, wire or electrical cable etc. are generally used, for example, stores frequently provide rope to customers to fasten merchandise on top of their cars. Tighteners with a tape exist on the market, but said tape is tightened by pulling it with hand only, automatically jamming said tape when pulling it is stopped, but not provided with a handle for carrying said goods, and without any means for increasing tension on the tape.